Living With the Granger's
by Somnium Puella
Summary: An attack at Hogwarts forces Dumbledore to send his students home. Fortunatley, for Harry, the Dursley's don't let him back. NOW ON PERMANENT HIATUS!


**Living With The Granger's-Preface**

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I was J.K. Rowling I would own Harry Potter, and all it's characters. But unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.

_**A/N:**_ Before you go on and read the story, I'd like to say a few things. Don't worry, it won't take long because it is only the first chapter.

First off, if you noticed that this story is very familiar to one you might have read, it's because it is. This is my new screen name, and it is just me. Not Kurt, my former co-writter. But, Kurt does play a big part in grammer checking this story.

Anyway, the idea came to me at around 4 o'clock in the morning, because I couldn't sleep. I was actually planning on making a Draco and Hermione story, but the ones I did try to make all had their downfall. So this idea popped into my head instead. I really hope you enjoy because I've worked very hard on it, and I really do enjoy writing it.

So now I'm going to shut up and let you read the story. Here it goes...

* * *

It was a quiet night in early November. A crescent moon stood out in the night-blue sky, while white stars twinkled brightly above. A grey fog swept across the Hogwarts grounds, frosting the grass with a cool mist. One by one, the lights of Hogsmeade began to dim out, leaving only shadows to drown out white little color was left.

Dumbledore was resting peacefully in his office when it happened.

Just a few mere minutes before it happened, he had read the Daily Prophet's article on the new Minister of Magic, he had drank half a mug of hot, unsweetened tea, and had gently dozed off into a peaceful slumber...His dreams were odd that night, and a slight feeling of danger shadowed his thoughts.

Then it happened.

Dumbledore had been awoken by horrified screams and moans ricocheting off Hogwarts walls. He had been awoken by violent bangs coming from objects being thrown maliciously to break against the floor. He had been awoken by the thing that he dreaded the most. He had been awoken by his only lurking fear.

An attack on Hogwarts and it's students.

Dumbledore didn't even bother changing into his day robes. He gripped the end of his wand tightly, and left his office.

Outside the office was a horrifying sight. Death Eaters were torturing and murdering young students. Most of the dead were Muggle-borns. The younger students who managed to escape the clutches of the Death Eaters were crouched in corners and under tables. The eldest students were fighting the crazed team. There was but few Slytherins in sight.

Many of the paintings were panicking and leaving their portraits for safer grounds. But still, the worst sight of all was seeing lifeless bodies sprawled across the floor. Some with shocked faces, others embedded with pain. Their unseeing eyes lifeless and bloodshot. It was a sight to make a sane man mad. Not even Dumbledore knew how the Death Eaters had managed to get into the building.

His pain and confusion was quickly turned into anger. Knocking out and binding many Death Eaters on the way, he raced towards the Gryffindor common room. He was certain the Death Eaters were heading in that direction. Or perhaps, they have already came from there, and had succeeded in their plans.

Dumbledore finally reached his destination. "_Velociter patefacio_," he shouted at the empty portrait; Quite some time before, the Fat Lady had fled, and took residency at a nearby painting, watching from afar.

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed, drowned in the pages of a book she was reading; Houseships and How to Succeed. She was quite interested in the idea of Hogwarts House Unity and had decided to give it a try. As long as she didn't have to try it with any of the Slytherins

Hermione's head quickly shot up as she was disturbed by a loud scream in the common room. "When will those fifth years ever leave those poor first years alone!" she said aloud, assuming that's what all the trouble was.Resting her head on her upright pillow,she returned to her book.

Slowly, she began to close her eyes, feeling herself drift. But, once again, she was startled by another loud scream. Only this time it sounded as though it was an older student. Being a responsible 6th year prefect, she put on her robes and hurriedly walked down the stairs. What she saw made her gasp in horror.

Two students (Hermione couldn't tell if they were breathing) were laying unconscious on the floor, asa hooded Death Eater stood above their bodies. Not noticing her, the Death Eater headed towards three 1st year students who were huddled together behind the couch. The Death Eater pointed his wand directly at the middle child.

Quickly, before any more harm was done, Hermione shouted, "_Stupefy_." A red light shot from the end of her wand and hit the Death Eater square in the back. After checking that the Death Eater was stunned for sure, and binding him in the tightest ropes her wand could produce,she gestured for the kids to come towards her.

"Hermione!" said a small girl by the name of Meggie. Her round, chubby face was stained with tears, and it was slightly paler then usual. "I am so frightened!"

"Everything will be fine, Meggie. It will be fine for all of you," she told the three students as her voice shook in panic. "But, I need to get all of you to a safe place." Hermione quickly looked around the room, looking for any safe spots she could send the children. _Under a desk; no, the Death Eaters would easily find them there. In the bedrooms; no the are probably in there now. Maybe..._"The fireplace!" she said, extinguishing the flames, and ushering the children into the now vacant spot. "Stay in there and don't leave unless someone comes for help. And please, stay calm. This spell won't let the bad people see you," she said to them, waving her wand counter-clockwise and muttering "_Occultus periculosus_".

Binding the unconscious Death Eater with robes, she rushed up the stairs, and barged opened Harry and Ron's dormitory door.

"Ah, Miss Granger, isn't it? Care to join us?" said the voice of an unmasked Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was disastrous. The room no longer had it's warm, cozy, Gryffindor feeling to it. The red and gold curtains had been torn and ripped into shingles. Unconscious bodies were thrown about the floor. There was a Death Eater with his back against the couch, slightly concious and fumbling with his secure bonds.Dumbledore also took notice ofa few first years huddling in the extinguished fire place, a powerful spell lingering around them. Taking a a few grains of floo powder, he sent the children to a secret 'safe haven' in the school. 

Listening carefully,Professor Dumbledore heard faint voices in one of the dormitories. He quickly walked up the boys common room stairs and to the fifth door on the left. This was the door which led to Harry Potter.

A battle between the trio and Lucius Malfoy was being taken place in the dormitory. _"Petrificus totalus_!" Harry shouted at Lucius. The spell missed Lucius but hit Ron in the stomach. His whole body froze and he fell forward. Hermione rushed over to Ron and quickly said "_Finite,"_

"_Crucio_!" Lucius shouted ,as Harry ducked beneath the already broken bed.

"_Stupefy_," Hermione cried out at Lucius, but he was to quick and quickly blocked it with Protego.

"Stupid Mudblood! Do you really believe you can defeat me? Your petty skills are nothing compared to the Dark Lord's most faithful servant. Especially for a Mudblood like yourself," Lucius said, only just realizing Dumbledore's presence. "Ah, Professor," Lucius said slyly. "I sincerely hope you can accept my apologies on entering the school so..._rudely. _I am on strict orders of the ministry. I was told to, how should Iput this, _eradicate _the school of all those unworthy in the Dark Lord's eyes." Just then, Lucius clutched his left forearm tightly, grinned the infamous Malfoy grin, and disappeared; as did the rest of the Death Eaters in the school.

And that is the reason why Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were currently living with the Granger's.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the Preface. If you are wondering why this was so short, it's because it is only a Preface. No need to fret my fellow readers, longer chapters will be coming shortly. Also, if you thought Lucius was being honest when he said he was on Ministry business, you are extremely gulliable. He was following Voldemort's orders. Oh, and if you noticed this Preface was slightly different from the one you read on kond124, it's because it is. I lengthened some of the paragraphs, and took some unnecessary things out.

Now, onto Chapter 1 talk. Nothing that exciting will be happening. You get to meet Hermione's parents, have a small tour of her house, learn why they are at Hermione's house (if it's not already that onvious) and maybe some extra stuff if I get nice reviews. And hopefully I can getChap 1up quickly. I usually only have time to write on weekends, making the updates slower. But maybe, just maybe, if I get enough reviews, it will encourage me to write faster. Let's see if it works. No go and REVIEW!


End file.
